


What's most beautiful is the time spent with you

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Dua keindahan jadi satu bukan menjadi double keindahan tapi infinite keindahan ...
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Kudos: 3





	What's most beautiful is the time spent with you

Presensinya jauh lebih besar dari ukuran fisiknya mungkin adalah hal yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Wooseok. Lihatlah bagaimana berpasang-pasang mata langsung tertuju padanya begitu ia melangkah memasuki kafe langganannya pagi ini dengan dua tumblr di tangan. Sebelah alisnya naik mendekati garis rambutnya ketika menyadari barista di belakang konter belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Wooseok tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi toh ia tetap berbalik dari meja konter dengan ekstra secarik kertas di tangannya, berisi nama dan nomer yang sepertinya nomer ponsel si barista baru itu.

Wooseok melangkah keluar pintu sambil memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam kantong celananya, sama nasibnya seperti semua nomer telepon lain yang sering ia dapatkan tanpa diminta.

* * *

Kalau orang disuruh memilih untuk sayang ke satu orang saja di dunia ini, sepertinya mereka akan memilih Sejin untuk disayang. Sejin yang indah, Sejin yang baik, Sejin yang bekerja keras. Sejin yang di pagi hari ini datang ke taman di pusat kota untuk bertemu salah satu pelanggannya. Mereka janjian ketemu karena si pelanggan memesan Marimong dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak dan karena lokasi mereka berdekatan, mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu melakukan transaksi.

Tapi selain menerima uang penjualan Marimong, Sejin meninggalkan lokasi pertemuan setelah memberikan penolakan halus ketika si pelanggan justru bertanya bisa tidak mereka bertemu di lain hari. Untuk kencan.

Sejin menolak dan si pelanggan tetap senang walaupun ditolak karena pagi ini oleh semesta diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan seseorang seindah Lee Sejin.

* * *

Setelah menyimpan tumblr berisi kopi baik-baik di dalam tasnya Wooseok menuju ke toko bunga tidak jauh dari kafe itu. Ia kesana hanya hendak membeli sedikit plumeria namun berakhir dengan sebuket mawar berwarna peach, katanya karena Wooseok terlalu indah untuk tidak diapresiasi dengan baik.

Bingung, tapi tetap ia terima buket bunga itu dengan ucapan terima kasih. Toh ada keindahan lain yang kebetulan perlu ia apresiasi juga.

* * *

Sejin tengah duduk di salah satu bangku semen di tepi sungai kebanggaan kota mereka ketika matanya menangkap ada penjual es krim yang tengah mengayuh sepeda menuju ke arahnya. Ia segera melambaikan tangan sambil berseri-seri, memberi tanda pada si penjual untuk mendekat.

“Es krim pake roti dua, ada?” tanya Sejin dengan senyum ramah khasnya begitu si penjual mendekat.

“Mas manis banget. Kalau saya tinggal sama mas mungkin saya nggak perlu pemanis lagi buat bikin es krim,” jawab si penjual, nggak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Sejin.

Sejin hanya tertawa ringan, jari-jarinya lentik membentuk gesture menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Ia ulangi lagi pertanyaannya tentang jenis es krim yang dia mau, dan memberikan ucapan semangat ke si penjual setelah selesai membeli es krimnya.

Sejin membeli dua es krim sebenarnya bukan untuk dikonsumsi sendiri, tapi kalau ternyata yang ia tunggu belum datang ya bukan masalah. Dua es krim dimakan sendiri juga tetap enak, walaupun tentu saja kalau bisa ia membaginya dengan seseorang...

Baru saja berpikiran begitu, satu es krim di tangannya sudah diangkat dan satu kecupan basah dijatuhkan di pipi kirinya yang memerah karena panas.

Sejin agak kaget, tapi tahu betul siapa yang baru saja merebut es krim dan mencium pipinya, jadi ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik pria yang baru saja datang itu, memberikan satu ciuman yang proper di bilah bibir tipis favoritnya itu.

Wooseok tersenyum dan lengkungan bibirnya terasa nyata di bibir Sejin, yang mau tidak mau membuatnya tersenyum juga. Ia juga samar-samar merasakan ada tangan yang terselip di sela-sela rambutnya, turun ke telinga.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, dan Sejin memiliki sekuntum plumeria putih di telinga kirinya.

“Posesif,” bisik Sejin masih dengan sisa senyum di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Karena bunga di telinga kiri artinya Sejin dideklarasikan tidak available.

“Salah gue bukan sih?” tanya Wooseok sambil menyelipkan bunga yang sama di telinganya sendiri. “Sehari ini udah diajakin berumah tangga sama berapa orang?”

Sejin tergelak, kepalanya tertengadah menunjukkan garis lehernya yang cantik dihiasi semburat merah karena Sejin selalu lebih merah ketika kepanasan. “Ngaca bisa kali,” Sejin menuding sebuket bunga yang tergeletak di bangku semen di belakang Wooseok, “itu pasti hadiah dari orang, kan?”

Wooseok tidak menjawab, lebih memilih untuk mulai menjilat es krim di tangannya. Sejin juga tidak mendesak karena setelah tiga tahun pacaran sudah terbiasa saja, dengan segala perhatian yang mereka berdua terima, baik ketika terpisah maupun ketika bersama seperti ini. Ia pun mulai menggigit kecil-kecil es krim di tangannya.

“Freak banget Lee Sejin, es krim digigitin,” komentar Wooseok, sempat-sempatnya.

“Apa sih ribet, yang penting kan kalo yang nggak boleh digigit nggak gue gigit,” Sejin nggak terima, menatap sugestif ke pangkuan Wooseok.

Yang ditatap tersenyum miring. “Apa contohnya?”

“Batu.”

“Emang punya gue kalo lagi keras, keras banget sampe kayak batu, ya?”

“Nggak. Yang kayak batu tuh kepala lu, keras kepala,” gerutu Sejin, walaupun senyum yang terbit di bibirnya sama sekali mengkhianati nada bicaranya. Senang di hari seperti ini sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama di luar rumah.

Dari senyum yang sama cerahnya di bibir Wooseok, Wooseok juga demikian.

Keduanya sibuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka, yang beberapa menit kemudian ditemani kopi yang dibeli Wooseok tadi. Sampai mereka berdua sama sekali tidak memperhatikan tatapan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Semuanya berupa tatapan takjub bisa ada dua makhluk seindah mereka berdua bercengkerama dan bercanda seolah mereka ada di dunia mereka sendiri.

Pun mereka tetap tidak menyadari tatapan yang terarah pada tangan mereka berdua yang bertautan erat selama perjalanan pulang.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah Wooseok langsung melemparkan tubuh sekaligus beserta tas dan jaket yang masih ia kenakan ke kasur, sebelum ditarik turun oleh Sejin yang bersiap hendak mandi.

“Ganti baju dulu, Wooseok, kotor!”

“Kayak nggak pernah kotor aja spreinya.”

“Beda, astaga. Kalo debu dari luar bikin gatel. Cepetan ganti baju.”

Wooseok menggerutu, tapi nggak mau membuat Sejin nggak nyaman karena kasur mereka gatal ketika ditempati, jadi ia menurut.

Salah satu alasan utama Wooseok suka langsung berbaring begitu sampai di rumah adalah, karena kalau sudah terlanjur bangun dia jadi nggak selera tiduran lagi. Dia yakin Sejin juga tahu tentang ini makanya dia selalu melarang Wooseok langsung tiduran.

Selesai ganti baju, bibirnya mengerucut, berpikir sekarang mau apa sebelum nanti mulai mengurus pembukuan penjualan Marimong. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi, dan tanpa ragu membuka pintunya. “Sejin mau gue bikinin teh?”

“Mau!” teriak Sejin sambil memijatkan shampoo di kepalanya. “Panas dong, please? Kayaknya habis ini gue kedinginan,” tambahnya lagi.

“Salah sendiri mandi,” kata Wooseok seenaknya sambil menutup lagi pintu kamar mandi.

“Jorok dasar Kim Wooseok!” teriak Sejin lagi.

Yang diteriaki hanya tertawa-tawa sambil menuju dapur, bersiap menyeduh teh untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

Sejin mengangkat sebelah alis dari balik cangkir teh yang tengah diminumnya, menandakan kata tanya kenapa Wooseok dari tadi memandanginya sambil bertopang dagu di seberang meja balkon kamar mereka.

“Sejin cakep banget deh,” katanya tiba-tiba.

Yang dikomentari hanya memutar bola matanya pelan meski masih dengan senyum lembut khas tersungging di bibirnya. Tiga tahun pacaran bukan berarti setiap pujian Wooseok akan berhenti membuatnya senang.

Diletakkannya cangkirnya di atas tatakan dan meniru pose Wooseok, menatap kekasihnya dalam-dalam sambil bertopang dagu. “Kadang gue juga bingung Wooseok manusia bukan.”

“Itu pujian bukan sih? Taunya gue mau dibilang lebih kayak setan.”

“Terus maunya apa emang? Malaikat?”

“Iya lah!”

“Malaikat masa kayak gini,” Sejin menggestur kaki kurus Wooseok yang mulai merayap menaiki betis dan menuju pahanya.

“Mau nggak?” tanya Wooseok sambil menepuk pahanya, menawarkan pangkuan.

“Di dalem aja. Males banget dingin berangin gini di luar.”

“Ya udah yuk gendong?”

Sejin mencubit lengan Wooseok pelan. “Gaya banget sih, Wooseok. Kayak segede apa aja?”

“Tenaga gue cukup gede, kok. Ayo ah buruan masuk gue mau buktiin.”

Sejin lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya tapi dengan senang hati menyambut tangan Wooseok yang menggandeng tangannya masuk ke kamar.


End file.
